Redemption
by Duke157
Summary: Today is the end of another regular school day. Rated for possible future chapters. Image credits to whoever made it and put it online, I couldn't find your name.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of the characters, I just own the idea for my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The bell rang, signalling the end of another regular school day. The students rose up from their seats as the teacher reminded us of our homework due for tomorrow.

Madoka made her way to Sayaka, who was sitting three seats behind her, and started conversing animatedly with her. I couldn't hear her as my seat as I was seated in the corner of the classroom and so I made my way over to the two of them.

"Mami asked us to meet her on the rooftop as soon as we're done with class." Madoka spoke in her angelic voice.

"You guys go ahead, Hitomi asked me to help her out with a gift for Kyousuke-san on his return from the checkup at the hospital." Sayaka exclaimed, scratching her head before running off towards the door.

"Miki Sayaka, get me something to eat on your way back." Kyouko shouted after her.

"I'm not your servant. Go buy it yourself."

"You're going out anyways, why can't you just buy me something on your way back?"

Madoka laughed at the two of them bickering. I tuned out the bickering idiots to listen to her sweet little laugh. It sounds so pure and angelic. I want that laugh to continue for eternity and beyond.

"Sayaka don't keep Hitomi waiting. Kyouko I will come with you down to the shop to buy something to eat. I'm feeling hungry as well." She was wearing her traditional red ribbons today. They really do look good on her.

"Homura, do you want something to eat?" Madoka turned to me and tilted her head slightly, bending over to her side just a tiny bit. Her two ponytails swaying over just enough for one to hide her ear, while the other hung straight down. Her light smile and slightly tear filled eyes just completed her excessively cute look that could very well be considered criminal.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Okay." She turned around and walked back with Kyouko. I admired her cute look until she disappeared behind the door.

 _*PING*_

Flipping open my phone, I clicked on the notification to the new email.

* * *

 _04:15 PM_

 _From: Mami_

 _To: Sayaka, Kyouko, Madoka, Homura_

 _Sub: Delay_

 _I will be up there by 4:30. I have to help my teachers with some club validation papers. Let us all meet at the same time._

 _Bye_

* * *

I closed my phone and made my way to the roof.

The roof was the usual place where we girls gathered before we went off to save the world as Mitakihara City's magical girls. None of the others are here yet, held up by one thing or another.

"Today is not a regular day."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I answer back to the voice.

"The fact that I'm here, and not at your home."

"Isn't it possible that you were just here coincidentally? You do like to hang around here a lot." I brush my loose hair back with my hand as I look around for the source of the voice.

"Nothing here happens coincidentally."

I find him sitting on the corner pillar farthest away from me, staring back at me with pink orbs.

"Then perhaps your hypothesis is true… Incubator."

He jumps down from his pedestal and walks over to the bench situated in the centre of the roof. His white fur ruffled badly and his eyes a much darker shade of pink than when I first met him. Though his expression hasn't changed, an expected trait considering his kind don't feel emotion. I ponder for just a few seconds as to what he would be feeling right now if they could actually feel emotion, before abandoning that train of thought.

"Would you tell me why am I here?"

"Miki Sayaka has forgotten." I turn to view the city.

"Is that not what you desired?"

"My desires never had any relation to Sayaka. It shows that you still do not have a complete understanding of this place. This is all still your fault, Incubator."

"Why do humans have such a huge amount of desire and emotion? Expelling such a huge desire and emotion is not natural in the univer-"

"You are not going to convince me to let you go." I crossed my arms and rear my head back, annoyed by his stupid attempts at freedom.

"Trying to make use of human emo-"

I cut him off. "Follow Miki Sayaka and let me know of anything that seems out of place. Don't even think about trying to manipulate anything to your advantage. Now leave." He scurried off and disappeared behind the door that leads downstairs.

I looked down at the clock on my phone. _4:26 PM._

Something was definitely not right here. Sayaka hasn't glared at me even once, yesterday or today. It is very unusual behaviour. I must find out what is happening before Madoka finds out.

 _Madoka._ The only reason for my existence. I love her too much to let her go and I don't want that manipulative bastard to do anything to disturb this happy world. This world where I have imprisoned Madoka's human form. I don't know what I'd do without her. I don't want to imprison her. I don't want to force her to do something that would make her unhappy. I don't want to force her to do something that would make her my enemy.

But I missed her. I missed the times we spent together, I missed laughing with her as we fought off witches, I missed the first half of the month, in every timeline, before the pain of Walpurgis Night came every time, I missed just being with her, protecting her, being protected by her and having fun with her and I don't want to be with an illusion of her either.

I gave into my desires, and when I did I couldn't control myself anymore. I created this world where both of us could be happy.

And now this world may be in danger of getting destroyed. I must protect it.

The door opened behind me, breaking me from my reverie.

"Homura, you're already here." I turn around to her sweet voice and find her and the rest of the girls walking in through the door. She smiled at me with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand and some ketchup smeared at the corner of her lips.

She looks so cute.

* * *

 **Hello, folks. It's been a while since I wrote a story but news of the new movie got me all excited for PMMM, so I decided to write my own story. This is sort of a prologue/chapter 1 and I'm expecting this story to be about 6-8 chapters long. But we'll see where this goes. Drop a review to let me know how you feel about it. Thanks.**


End file.
